


【郭麒麟x你】少爷

by TomsBun



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomsBun/pseuds/TomsBun
Summary: 我流少爷 含BDSM 道具 放置元素
Kudos: 13





	【郭麒麟x你】少爷

【糖果碎】  
与郭老师在一起半个年头，他才露出点儿懒散的严厉来，也不多，半分闲适的责问里透着克制的劲儿，至多到严厉，也是温的。这也得两说，有些时候他透着是个天生的少爷，只管撒野，没半点儿人性里的心软。  
这个周末难得他在家，清早儿熹微的晨光，头上炸起来的软毛儿，没别的可说，两个人的温存在这儿也得沾上人间的烟火气，你扯着软乎乎的被子裹一身的热气儿往他怀里钻，两只手越过肩颈勾着他的后脖儿往上压，小腿缠过来绒毯的一个角儿，熊似地往他怀里滚。  
郭麒麟向来乐意养你这点子娇纵的黏人脾性，任由着你缠住他，伸出只手来扣着你的后颈往他心窝儿带，你抖着瑟缩下肩膀，他并不放手，也就偏头安心给他截细嫩的颈，再沉沉地睡过去。  
这人心思沉得很，面儿上一派和气，讲规矩懂道理知分寸，心底藏不住的那点儿控制欲就显在手里几个动作上，偏爱桎你的后颈，得确认你细嫩娇弱的被他握在手上了才安心，看你猫儿似的被他拿捏住命门，发颤就更开心，扣着那截儿白藕似的脖子再用牙齿叼住你的皮肉磨蹭，非得你示弱，小猫敞肚皮似的服帖，才堪堪放过你。  
一觉温长的回笼梦再醒来只剩下你，不是往常那种冰凉凉的只剩你，这回在清亮的光里面滚个圈儿，浑身都能被郭麒麟的气味儿裹住，五脏肺腑都熨贴踏实。

你被郭老师连人带毯子揪到餐桌儿的时候心思还懵着，面对他颇带些苛责的问话也没生出狡辩的念头，乖乖巧巧地承认了不吃早饭的罪行，胃疼了几次，怎么个难受法儿都被套得明明白白。话毕他收了表情，捧本儿书在你对面，规规整整地靠在椅背上开始看，你默默往嘴里塞了几个包子感觉到自己好像闯祸了，至于什么错怎么改倒没思考太多。

早晚该你想的，你心里悔恨，委委屈屈倚在他跟前儿磨蹭，撒娇耍赖地坐在他大腿上伸手要拽他的书，郭麒麟心思眼神都不给你，抛句挺肃整的别闹就没了下文。  
少爷最会拿劲儿，训你不靠凶气，靠不怒自威的那股子上位者傲气，不落俗套带点儿轻巧的玩闹，飘然撂给你一句也不待着一个忏悔或是道歉，好像就为了教训似的。他不是最凶煞的剑锋带着血气，也不是冷冽的剑尖那点寒芒，他是赋在剑峰到剑尖里的那股子气意，凶极冷极了就是他，眼睛不明显的一剜就叫你平白生了愧疚羞耻。  
“林林？”你试探着叫他，踮起脚尖撑着手肘骑在他腿上，不敢进一步肆意妄为又不肯罢休，“我不是不吃早饭的，”你嗫嚅了几句，郭麒麟听着你辩驳，只翻过一页书，神色没什么变化的，“有什么理由儿，我听听。”

你知道怎么对付拿劲儿的少爷，半分讨巧半分真心的委屈，“你老不在，我一睁眼就想干脆睡过去，起来也没什么意思的。”果然郭麒麟搁下书，眉目间带着自责，“没有下次，”在你雀跃的神色里又点你，“次次拿着这点子理由糊弄我，就我好骗。”  
语气是凶的，神色却是信号，告诉你他受用。少爷的矜贵脾性在爱娇里最服帖，旁人的三分冷言他不屑得，大小事里的碎语他不入眼，永远端着睥睨的姿态，在被苛责丈量和假意谄媚的尺度里闲适地游走，独独逃不过个爱。

一过去他又是那副温温柔柔的样子了，你们一起收拾餐桌，听他有一搭没一搭地念叨这几天的事儿，你问他待几天，正赶上他把碗放进水池，犹豫了一下，你听见厨房那边传过来有点模糊的声音，“今儿晚上就走。”  
放在往常你必然是要闹的，今天倒没必要，晚上约了人出去正好。这事儿没跟他说，你觉得有点子恃宠而骄的味道，另一个是没必要，他有时老喜欢你服服帖帖的，少爷天生有股控制欲，话里话外总免不了拘着你的意思。

郭麒麟坐在沙发上看书，有意纵你，没把心全放在书上，偶尔地闹闹你使那书更像个摆设了，你便歪在沙发边儿上，伸只白嫩的脚勾着书底儿往上翻，他干脆一手收了书，另一只手攥着你那只脚往你这边压，你胡乱蹬几下作势要逃，他干脆半跪着把你按在沙发缝儿里，笑声里掺着哑，“我看你是有意不让爷们儿休息，”说完觉得不够，又俯下身子贴着你的鼻息问，“是不是？”  
你哪儿受得了少爷这个，只觉得整个身子都软，手臂大腿都透粉，红着耳朵尖儿捂脸不看他，他不依你，抓着你的手腕儿叠在头顶执意要赤裸裸地调笑你，“问你话呢，”他贴在你的耳朵边儿舔你的耳廓，细碎的话还带着气，“不说不给吃啊。”

【鞭子痕】  
他倒没故意刁难你，就要个是字儿，得了话儿就把你往卧室里抱。  
郭麒麟随手抽了根儿领带把你眼睛蒙了，你霎时有点不安，伸手想抱他却没摸着他的身子，你慌了神正要抬手解领带，就听见他带凉气儿的声音，“别动。” 他分开你细嫩的大腿，指尖拨开软肉覆上你柔嫩的花核，突然用食指的甲盖重重碾过去，转而又用指肚裹住，反复间将那点字脆弱的核儿裹在食指和中指之间，不轻不重的夹，你蜷缩着脚趾颤抖，这快感颇有些羞耻，仿佛你是个任他玩弄的物件儿，天生要被他用做那档子事儿。  
花珠儿很快就殷红肿胀起来，流着蜜水收缩，热得发慌，他轻轻掐住那殷红的点揉，你立刻觉得全身都躁动起来，从里边起的火烧得你浑身都是粉的，你不敢用手摸自己，只敢叫他的名字，他没应，勾起两根手指缓慢地进入了你，用指尖抠你敏感的内壁，转动着手指来来回回地抽插，这动作被他故意掠去了爱意，另一只手从臀瓣扫过去，揉捏间也全然是侵犯的色情意味。  
他不肯给你一点爱抚，只将你的私处玩弄得泥泞，等他伸进第三根手指去摸那个浅浅凸起的点的时候，你挺起腰去够他的手，快感的煎熬剥夺了你的心神，你恬不知耻地全然接受他对你的亵渎，甘心只做他一个人的物件儿，被他用手指玩弄着高潮。郭麒麟却不给你，他清楚只要重重碾过那块凸起的软肉你立刻就能翻着白眼儿高潮，像条发春的小狗似的求他，可他偏绕过那点，在周围不轻不重的蹭。  
快感在他指尖加剧抽插间一点一点地把你推到顶峰，你毫无保留地向他敞开，甚至顶着腰为他献上自己水蜜桃般软烂的私处乞求他的凌辱，被插入是突然且惊惧的，那并不是他，温冷生硬的，那是器具，你这才意识到这并不是他在带着你玩儿什么花样，这是他的惩罚。

器具带来的胀痛是不可爱的，尽管它具身的凸起在缓慢插入的时候就能让你浪荡地晃动腰身，可它和你的少爷是不能比的，少爷的进入能让你从灵魂里顶头浇下滚烫的服帖，让你觉得自己从内到外都被占据着，器具会让你不安，你害怕惩罚。  
器具的粗长让你的小腹都感到肿胀，顶着你那点敏感的软肉不肯再动了，你骚动着伸手去够，被郭麒麟伸手截住，你乖巧下来，任由他牵引着你下了床，跪在地毯上，双腿并拢紧紧地夹住那根黑色的器具，双手连着脚踝也被拷在身后，紧接着他伸手抬你的下巴，“我说什么来着，得听话，”你终于得他一句话，即使看不见你也知道他现在的神色，定是怜悯又残忍，克制而热烈的，“都忘了？”  
你不懂自己哪里不听话，可你懂得求饶，却不知道少爷并不在等你一句认错，埋在身体里那根器具突然开始猛烈地震动，甜蜜的凸点被器具不知怜惜地反复碾磨，裹挟着钝痛的强烈快感震得你眼前一片白光，坐不住地向旁边跌去，最后那点廉耻也不知道了，手腕和脚踝拷在一起，你也顾不得姿势，只挺着胸脯儿侧身瘫在地上，张不开缚在一起的腿，过分强烈的快感就被锁在身体里，花穴断续地潮吹你也分不清是淫水还是尿了，恍惚间只觉得自己是个用来做爱的物件儿，器具也好，少爷也好，都该你好好服侍。

郭麒麟坐在床沿儿漠然地看着你，仿佛四肢百骸里涌起的热潮和冲动不是他的似的，他恨不得你就这样被他用手指和玩具玩儿死了，又心疼你在他那点儿邪虐里面的无力和脆弱，可他还是不动，克制是个已经被他控住了的词，不能有人能比他更残忍。  
尽管高潮是滚烫迅猛的，余韵也被震动带着延长了不知多久，最终你还是清醒过来，眼睛被领带蒙着，乳房挺涨，双手和脚腕儿锁在一起，夹着一根剧烈震动的器具，猛然间你发现失了郭麒麟的气息，恐慌感像潮水一样盖过你的欲望，你挣扎扭动，像条搁浅的鱼，你不敢想象自己就这样被他一个人扔在屋里，并且不知道他什么时候才回来。

你怕，你怕郭麒麟真的狠心让你在器具的操弄里昏死过去，他的狠是不囿于表面的。  
反复叫他的名字得不到回应，毫无底线的求饶也换不来他的声音，慌乱的呼吸和眼泪坠在一起，空虚的快感和密匝的恐惧让你在第二次高潮的时候几乎窒息，大口的呼气让你吸气的频率应接不急，喘着喘着就要梗住，你这才听到他的声音，“吸气，”你感觉到他正用温暖的手把你扶起来，另一只手沿着你的脊椎往下顺，“呼气。”

人有的时候是很奇怪的动物，明明前一刻你还在性高潮带来的死亡恐惧里瑟瑟发抖，可他一来你便立刻安心下来，没有过度也不觉奇怪，理所应当的，你把自己绝对的信任和顺从就交给他，在他的声音里平复了呼吸，你彻底把自己放到他的掌心儿上，决计不去质疑你的恐惧也是他给的。  
可少爷不仅要你的乖驯顺从，他要得更多，于是他解开了领带却不给你安慰，只是半揽着你问，“知道听话了？”你点头，惶恐自己的衷心表达不及。  
“有什么要告诉我的吗？”  
你在他漫不经心的眼神里蓦地生出巨大的害怕来，低着头靠在他怀里坦白晚上安排好的约会，事无巨细地连着时间地点都说出来，再抬眼才看清少爷眼睛里那点儿神色不是散漫，是股悠闲的游刃有余。

郭麒麟生来就是少爷，少爷永远是闲适的。  
少爷如果有个爱物儿，那必定从里到外全然是他的，没半点别的可能，旁人若想如果有一天那爱物儿不再驯服了怎么办，也不必起急，少爷永远有办法。


End file.
